1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicle control system, and more particularly, to a vehicle remote control key and vehicle remote control system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle remote control key (key fob) is employed to control a vehicle, such as locking/releasing door or trunk of the vehicle when the vehicle is in parked state. The vehicle remote control key includes a main body and a plurality of buttons on the main body. When the door or trunk is closed, the corresponding button of the vehicle remote control key is pressed for locking/unlocking the door or the trunk. However, sometimes, it is difficult to assure that the door or the trunk is securely locked. Therefore, it is still needed to press the button of the vehicle remote control key again to ensure the door or the trunk is locked.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.